不要走 (Don't Go)
by ChenLin21
Summary: [AU ll BL ll Chapter 2 ]'[105 , 65-] Tetapi seandainya Chen berbaring koma—dan tidak bangun-bangun, Taeyong lah menjadi kandidatnya.' ll "Tapi Yixing—aku senang aku tidak kehilangan kau," ll "Sasaeng," ll "哥，我很怕,"—Brother, I'm so afraid ll "HYUNG ! Apa yang kau lakukan ! Itu berbahaya sekali !" [EXO FF : OTP12, Crack pair] #WeBelieveInYouKris
1. Teaser

**_Don't Go_**_—__不要走_

[AU || BL || 1/ ?]

Angst—Romance—Drama

PG

OTP12—slight _Kray_, _ChenLay_

© ChenLin21

* * *

托着行李箱 背上了背包  
又要奔向远方  
而在我身旁 又将要少了一个你

_Dragging the suitcases, carrying my backpack  
Leaving for a far off place again  
But I will be without you by my side_  
_吴__亦凡_

P.S. 我爱你，我的兄弟。谢谢你的爱。  
_I love you, my brother. Thank you for your love_.

* * *

"_Yifan-ge,_"

Pemuda yang membaca secarik kertas itu menggusap wajahnya kasar.

* * *

触摸不到的你无法拥在臂弯里

_You who I can't touch, who I can't pull into my arms_

* * *

"哥哥，你要走了？"—_Brother, are you leaving soon_ ?

Si _naga_ yang menyandang gelar si _kapten_ itu hanya terdiam, dan menghentikan aktifitasnya untuk mem_package_ baju-bajunya.

"Keputusanku sudah bulat, 子韬,"

* * *

即使闭上眼睛  
再也梦不到的神秘  
_Even if I close my eyes,__  
I can't dream of that mysteriousness_

* * *

_"_守護_, Please let me,_"

"Tidak, _gege. _Kau tidak boleh angkat kaki dari sini—Aku tidak bisa berdiri tanpamu, _gege_. Terutama, aku tidak tahu akankah aku bisa menjaga 10 rekan-rekanku dan ditambah lagi, aku harus menjaga 晨,"

"_Without me_, _team will survive_,"

* * *

不知如何下笔  
写完你的 Story  
_I don't know how to start moving my pen__  
and finish writing your story_

* * *

"_Ge_,"

"Ya ?"

"Dimana, _Kris_-_ge_ ?"

Pemuda bermata rusa itu hanya bisa tersenyum pahit—entah apa yang harus ia katakan pada世勳 yang belum mendengar berita-berita ini.

"_Ge_, kok aku tidak melihat sepatu-sepatu di rak ?"

"_Um_—mengenai itu,"

"Dia telah pergi,"

.

.

.

"Siapa ?"

* * *

愈是想要靠近  
愈痛苦的悲剧  
_The closer I want to get to you,__  
the more painful and tragic it is_

* * *

"晨,"

Lelaki berwajah lembut itu menggenggam tangan lemah dan pucat itu. Matanya sudah sembab dan pipinya pun terlihat basah karena air matanya.

"Bangunlah, situasi mulai tidak terkendali di sini,"

* * *

爱难以抗拒  
_Love is hard to reject_

* * *

"Dulu kau selalu ingin berjalan bersama-sama denganku—menjalani kehidupan ini bersama-sama,"

"Itu dulu, 艺兴,"

Pemuda ber_dimple_ itu tersenyum miris, dan menatap pemuda yang tersorot sinar matahari terbenam.

"_Ge_,"

"兴, _I'm fine_,"

Klakson mobil _Mercedes Benz _terdengar di pendengar kedua pemuda ini—lelaki jangkung itu berdiri, dan membawa _bag pack_ _Louis Vuitton_-nya.

"哥，等一下。我们在一起走,"—_Brother, wait. We are going together_.

* * *

我阻止自己焦急地呼唤你  
_I stop myself from anxiously calling out for you_

* * *

"Hentikan, _hyung_ ! Jangan pukul dia lagi !"

"K—Kenapa kau ?"

"Lepaskan dia atau aku teriak untuk memperbesar permasalahan,"

.

.

.

"Mereka jahat—_Yeol_. Mereka tidak mengerti keadaan Kris dan晨,"

"Aku tahu. Tenang, aku akan di sisimu,"

* * *

怕眼里月光Babe

会淋湿你的翅膀  
_Afraid that the moonlight in my eyes, babe,__  
will soak your wing_

* * *

"Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku, kan ?"

"我在这里，我就在你身边,"

—_I'm right here, I'm in your side_.

* * *

如果打开这扇门  
我可能就不会回来  
在那道紧闭的门外是否存在  
我渴望已久的真爱  
_If this door opens,__  
I may never come back  
It may exist outside this tightly closed door,  
the true love I long for _

TBC

* * *

_I want this ended._

_We love you, Galaxyfanfan ge_

_#WeBelieveInYouKris_

_#StaystrongEXO_

_XOXO,_

_Lin_


	2. 一个人要走

"哥，我很怕,"

—_Brother_, _I'm so afraid_.

"我就在这里—在你的身边永远永远,"

—_I'm right here. In Your side forever and ever._

.

.

.

**_Don't Go_**_—__不要走_

[AU || BL || 1/ ?]

Angst—Romance—Drama

PG

OTP12—slight _Kray_, _ChenLay_, _KrisChen_

**Warning !**

Chinese and English content

**Backsound **: _EXO M—Moonlight_

.

.

.

EXO sudah menjadi _general trend_ di Korea, _China_ bahkan di berbagai belahan negara lainnya yang tidak bisa disebutkan satu-satu. Memasuki tahun baru, mereka banyak disibukkan dengan konser-konser, _comeback_, _Variety Show_ baru, dan lain sebagainya. Pujian demi pujian, _netizen_ salurkan pada kedua belas pemuda bertalenta luar biasa itu.

Tetapi siapa yang tidak menyangka kalau dibalik senyum ternyata ada cerita yang begitu menyakitkan ?

.

Tao—_maknae_ _line_ yang memiliki kantung mata seperti _panda_ terus menerus menempelkan dirinya dekat dengan _kakak_ yang ia sayangi—sekaligus pria yang telah merenggut hatinya. Bahkan saat di LAX _airport_, ia tidak mau jauh-jauh dari Kris, pemuda asal _Canada_ yang menyandang gelar _leader_ bersamaan dengan rekannya, _Suho_. Walaupun ia tidak menggenggam tangan Kris seperti yang biasa ia lakukan, tetap saja ia terus menggikutinya dengan langkah panjang. Entah sejak mereka _breakfast_ di hotel, keadaannya sudah seperti mayat hidup. _Ever since Tao talked with him, Kris is always rub Tao's hair and weakly smiled to him_. Ya, Tao yakin ada banyak yang dipikirkan oleh Kris saat ini. Walau si _maknae_ itu tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan _kakak_ kesayangannya seperti ini, tetapi ia terus-terusan membuatnya tenang.

Perjalanan Los Angeles menuju _Seoul_ menghabiskan banyak waktu mereka di pesawat, membuat Chen harus merenggangkan kaki dan tangannya di bangku _Business Class_. Beberapa kali ia juga tertidur cukup lama untuk melepaskan rasa lelahnya. Bahkan Lay berulang kali memijat bahu Chen—membantunya untuk semakin rileks. Entah Chen merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

"_Hyung_, aku butuh _Minseok_-_hyung_," lirih si _main vocalist_.

Lay tidak menjawab, dan menggangguk kecil. Ia beranjak ke tempat dimana para tetua di EXO itu duduk. Dilihatnya Luhan yang sedang tertidur pulas dan Xiumin menikmati _film_ _action_ yang ia nonton sekarang. Melihat Lay menghampirinya, Xiumin mendongak dan melepaskan salah satu _headset_-nya.

"_Jongdae_ membutuhkanmu, _hyung_,"

Xiumin menggangguk—dan rela bertukar tempat dengan Lay. Ia pun langsung bergegas duduk di samping Chen berada. Xiumin sangat menyayangi adik-adik yang menjadi rekan kerjanya itu—walau ia banyak terlihat bersama dengan Luhan. Namun, ia sangat _protektif_ dan menyayangi Chen—sebagai _adik_ dan orang yang ia sukai.

"_Gwaenchana_ ?"

Chen dengan manjanya, menarik lengan Xiumin sebagai senderan kepalanya. Ia juga menautkan tangan mereka. Curiga kalau-kalau Chen demam, ia menempelkan punggung telapak tangannya ke dahi mulus Chen.

"Kau tidak demam,"

Chen hanya diam.

"Apa kau mabuk udara-kah?"

Chen menggelengkan kepalanya.

"_Aigoo_, kau kenapa, Chen ?"

"Biarkan aku seperti ini, _Hyung_. Biarkan kau ada di sampingku, sebentar saja—temani aku,"

Xiumin tertegun, takut-takut melirik pemuda yang 2 tahun lebih muda darinya itu. Tidak biasanya, Chen semanja ini.

"_Jebal_, _hyung_."

Xiumin menaruh kepalanya di atas kepala Chen, mempererat genggamannya.

"_Arraseo_, tenang aku ada di sampingmu,"

.

.

.

Pesawat _Korean Air_ mendarat mulus di _Incheon Airport_ dengan para _fans_-_fans_ yang siap bertempur untuk mengambil gambar yang bagus dari 6 _visual_ dari member EXO-M. Dengan penjagaan ketat para _security_ Airport dan para _body-guard_ yang dikerahkan dari agensi mereka tidak membuat keenam orang ini aman, mereka juga harus hati-hati dengan kelakuan fans-fans mereka semakin lama semakin menggila. Belum lagi, _Sasaeng fans_ yang tidak berhenti-henti meneror mereka setiap waktu.

Keadaan sekitar terlihat biasa oleh Kris—namun secara tiba-tiba segerombolan fans terlihat sangat brutal berusaha mendekati _bias_-_bias_ mereka. Demi Tuhan, Kris dan member EXO sudah merasa gila dan muak harus menghadapi ini semua. Membuat Kris harus menggenggam tangan Tao agar ia aman. Banyak teriakan dan kekacauan di hari itu—Chen merasa pening secara tidak kendali. Ia berusaha berjalan terus hingga ke _van_ dan _manager_ mereka yang telah menunggunya di _lobby_. Tetapi, gerombolan _chaos_ dari fans terus mengikuti arus kemana para member pergi.

.

.

.

"AWAS KAU ! KAU MENGHALANGI KU !"

.

.

.

Chen mendengar seseorang dengan nada kasar dan itu tertuju pada Lay, teman sekamarnya sewaktu di _dorm_. Ketika orang itu berniat memukul Lay dengan kamera _slr_ yang berukuran _jumbo_ itu—dengan cepat Chen berjalan kembali dan menyelamatkan rekannya mengidap penyakit _Hemofilia_ itu—agar ia tidak terluka. Yang dipikirannya sekarang adalah—_Lay, Lay,Lay,_ dan _Lay_.

.

.

.

Usahanya sia-sia, justru itu membuatnya terdorong dan terjatuh di atas aspal.

.

.

.

"CHEN !"

.

.

.

Teriakan Kris dan sebuah klakson panjang dari sebuah mobil sedan—lalu sebuah teriakan panik dari para fans kepada _Main Vocalist_.

Setelah itu, sebuah hantaman hebat antara mobil sedan dan tubuh Chen.

Tubuhnya tergeletak tak berdaya beberapa meter dari lokasi ia ditabrak.

Lalu, si pelaku langsung melarikan mobilnya dari tempat lokasi—membuat para _Security_ dan berbagai pihak sulit mengejarnya.

.

.

.

"AAAARRRGH !"

Suara teriakan histeris dari para fans _Chen_ melihat kejadian tersebut.

Xiumin yang melihat kejadian itu dengan mata kepalanya sendiri—rekan dan _adik_ yang ia sukai selama 2 tahun ini. Lelaki yang barusan bersikap manja padanya. Harus—Oh, ia sudah tidak sanggup untuk melihat ini. Membuat Luhan harus menangkap tubuh Xiumin yang pingsan melihat kejadian yang memilukan. Ia dan _Manager _membantu Xiumin untuk masuk ke _Van _terlebih dahulu. Beberapa _staff_ mengamankan lokasi dan telah memanggil _Ambulance_ demi keselamatan Chen.

Kris menghampiri Chen dan memeluknya. Tanpa mempedulikan bercak darah yang mengenai baju mahalnya.

"Chen ! Chen ! Sadarlah ! Kumohon !"

.

.

.

Sedangkan, Lay hanya terdiam di tempat dan menangis.

.

.

.

Tao ?

Ia sudah meledak.

Tangisannya telah meledak. Keadaan semakin kacau. Para _fans_ berhasil di_jinak_kan oleh para _staff_ , walau kebanyakan dari mereka tinggal untuk melihat _drama_ ini.

Tidak sedikit yang menangis melihat keadaan Chen dan teriakan Kris yang terus memanggil nama Chen.

.

.

.

'我阻止自己焦急地呼唤你  
_I stop myself from anxiously calling out for you_'

.

.

.

Berita kecelakaan Chen terdengar di telinga para member _EXO-K_. Dan yang pertama kali meninggalkan ruang tamu adalah Baekhyun—ia tidak mau mendengar fakta kecelakaan yang menimpa Chen hingga koma—dan mendengar diagnose dokter yang mengatakan Chen mengidap penyakit _radang otak_ yang membuat keadaan Chen semakin parah.

Si _Happy Virus_,Chanyeol menyusul teman kecilnya.

Suho memijat peningnya, dan menghela nafas berulang kali.

Kyungsoo membiarkan Jongin, kekasihnya memeluknya secara protektif.

Sedangkan—Sehun nyaris menangis di tempat. Bibirnya sudah bergetar ketika mendengar keadaan _kakak_ yang ia anggap sebagai _eomma_-nya—sebuah pengakuannya di episode terakhir EXO Showtime.

"A—Aku ingin ke sana, _hyung_,"

"Tidak, Sehun. Aku tidak membiarkan di antara kalian pergi dari _dorm_, ini perintah dari _manager_," jawab Suho tegas—namun matanya sudah berair.

"_Hyung_," Kyungsoo kini bersuara.

Suho menunduk, "Biarkan aku sendiri dulu—Kumohon,"

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya, lalu Jongin mengajak Kyungsoo masuk ke kamarnya.

Tinggallah Sehun dan Suho di ruang tamu.

Mereka kehabisan seribu bahasa yang ingin mereka ungkapkan saat itu.

Lama-kelamaan, mereka tenggelam dalam rasa takut kehilangan yang begitu dalam—dan menangis tersendu-sendu. Kehilangan seorang Chen bukanlah pilihan yang adil bagi mereka semua.

.

.

.

"Kris,"

Kris terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya dan menemukan sosok _manager_-nya. Kemudian, melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan jam 3 pagi. 12 jam setelah kejadian yang membuat semua orang menangis.

"Sudah malam, kau tidak pulang ?"

Kris mendengus dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia memijat keningnya kasar.

"Kau masih ada jadwal besok, Kris,"

Kris memejamkan matanya sebentar.

"_Hyung_,"

Manager-nya membiarkan anak didikannya melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Tidak bisakah menunggu keadaan _Jongdae_ pulih dulu—baru kita melanjutkan beraktifitas seperti semula,"

"Tidak bisa, Kris,"

Kris menatap tajam managernya sendiri dengan tajam. Tanpa mendengar jawaban Kris, ia melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Kita tidak bisa menunggu Chen sampai sadar—,"

"Dia sedang terluka—aku tidak bisa melakukan jadwalku tanpanya, siapa yang menjadi _main vocalist_ selain dia ? EXO 11 ? _Nae style aniya_," kata Kris dingin.

"Aku mengerti dengan perasaanmu, Kris. Tetapi Chen sedang koma, kita tidak tahu kapan ia akan bangun. Besok ? Besok lusa ? Tahun depan ? Tidak ada yang tahu."

Manager menepuk pundaknya. Sebelum akhirnya ia keluar dari kamar Chen, ia menoleh.

"Kris, sebaiknya kau kembali ke _dorm_. Aku akan menunggumu di _lobby_. Ini perintah,"

.

.

.

Kris menunduk dan merutuki dirinya sendiri,

"Sial ! Ini sama saja, ia membuang Chen."

Ia kemudian melihat Chen yang tertidur lelap dan mengenggam tangan Chen erat.

"Aku janji, _Chen_. Aku akan melawan ini semua, bersabarlah,"

.

.

.

TBC

Pendek, ya ?

Aku sengaja –ditimpuk massa-

Aku ngga kuat ngetiknya. Aku mau bikin FF ini buat fans-fans yang masih bingung dengan berita Kris kemarin. Bahkan, tepat tadi malam—mana si Tao galaunya minta ampun ampe nangis pula. Daku sampe ga bisa tidur sampe jam 3 gara-gara pantengin _timeline twitter_, _instagram_, _tumblr_, dan _youtube_. Tapi aku akan tetap percaya our _galaxy fan-fan_ bakal kembali ke pelukan EXO.

#StayStrongEXO

#StayStrongEXOFANS

#EXO11NaeStyleAniya

#WeBelieveinYouKris

.

.

.

Believe in You Kris

Forever and Ever.

XOXO,

Lin

Review Juseyo


	3. 你的身边

"哥，我很怕,"

—_Brother_, _I'm so afraid_.

"我就在这里—在你的身边永远永远,"

—_I'm right here. In Your side forever and ever._

.

.

.

**_Don't Go_**_—__不要走_

[AU || BL || 2/ ?]

Angst—Romance—Drama

PG

OTP12—slight _Kray_, _ChenLay_, _KrisChen_

**Warning !**

Chinese and English content

**Backsound **: _EXO M—Moonlight_

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian, setelah Chen mengalami kecelakaan yang hebat. Untuk sementara waktu, sosok yang tidak asing menggantikan Chen dalam Showcase mereka yang di Beijing pada tanggal 11-mei silam—dan semua itu membuat semakin Kris geram. Walau EXO-K menerima kehadirannya, namun tidak untuk para member EXO-M—mereka tidak suka kalau _Main Vocalist_ kesayangan mereka digantikan oleh _Taeyong_—salah seorang SM Rookies yang mungkin debut tahun ini.

Mereka sampai di Shanghai—untuk melakukan beberapa _marking_, _gladi resik_, dan lain-lain. Taeyong yang belum memiliki banyak pengalaman dalam masalah _stage_—jadi ia membutuhkan banyak pengarahan. Berbeda dengan Suho yang selalu memberi pengarahan untuk _hoobae_-nya itu, Kris sama sekali mau mengacuhkan pertanyaan Taeyong sedikit pun. Membuat Suho harus meminta maaf pada Taeyong berulang kali. Tetapi hal itu tidak membuat Taeyong patah semangat dan terus _memaksa_ agar memperhatikan _hoobae_-nya yang satu itu.

"_Kris-sunbaenim_ !"

Kris pun menyerah—dan menghela nafas panjang,

"Apa mau-mu, _kiddo_ ?"

"Aku ingin kau ajari aku _koero_-nya !" ucap Taeyong semangat.

Kris tidak salah dengar kalau _hoobae_-nya memintanya untuk mengajari koerografi-nya ? _Well_, Kris memang _kapten_-nya, tapi masalah _koerografi_ itu bukan hal yang bisa ia andalannya—ralat, lebih tepatnya ia bukan merupakan _Main Dancer_ di tim-nya itu. Seharusnya Taeyong meminta Kai atau barang kali Lay dalam soal _koerografi_.

"Kenapa kau tidak minta Lay atau Kai untuk mengajarimu ?" tanya Kris masih dengan nada dinginnya.

Taeyong menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya, "_Eem_, karena kau kapten-nya,"

.

.

.

Alasan yang logis.

.

.

.

"—Dan aku _ngefans_ dengan dirimu sebelum aku masuk _company_, lalu kau adalah _sunbae_ yang paling aku kagumi,"

.

.

.

Ini alasan yang lebih logis.

Kemudian ia mengerti dengan perasaan Taeyong yang 5 tahun lebih muda darinya—dan seharusnya ia memperlakukan _hoobae_-nya lebih baik. Ini bukan pilihan dari Taeyong untuk menggantikan Chen, namun para atasan mereka yang memutuskan hal ini. Ini bukan sepenuhnya salahnya. Raut muka Kris melunak, dan dengan rela ia mengajarkan Taeyong berbagai hal. Itu sedikit membuat rekan-rekan lainnya kebingungan, terkecuali Suho—ia cukup bangga dengan kedewasaan seorang Kris yang terkenal _sangat malas_ dan mengikuti gaya-nya sendiri.

.

.

.

"_You wanna eat some dimsum_ ?" ajak Kris kepada Taeyong, "_I'll pay it for you_,"

"_Sounds cool_," Taeyong tersenyum lebar.

.

.

.

最初动心的窗口有什么景色  
不能不哭你就让我把你抱着  
少了大的惊喜也要找点小快乐  
_Less big surprise to find a little happiness  
Even if some things worry helpless  
At least we have with the hardship of happiness_

.

.

.

Memang _Showcase_ berjalan lancar seperti yang mereka inginkan. Tetapi tidak semuanya lancar, begitu mereka hendak menuju _airport_. Namun,Kris merasa aneh dengan melihat laju kecepatan mobil _van_ yang dikemudikan oleh _manager_-nya. Tidak biasanya, manager-nya melajukan mobil-nya secepat ini.

.

.

.

"_Hyung_,"

—_Tidak ada jawaban_.

Xiumin giliran yang merasakan keanehan ini—dengan _manager_-nya membanting setir dan membuat sejumlah mobil-mobil di jalan tol harus menekan klakson.

"_HYUNG_ ! Apa yang kau lakukan ?! Itu berbahaya sekali !" Kris berteriak.

_"Sasaeng,"_

.

.

.

Luhan menelan _saliva_-nya kasar.

.

.

.

"_Sasaeng_ berencana mencelakai kita,"

.

.

.

"Apa ? Kenapa ?!"

Itu suara Kris yang sedang menahan emosi.

.

.

.

"Mereka mengira Taeyong-_ssi_ akan secara _official _menggantikan posisi Chen," balas Manager.

Tidak ada respon dari yang lain, dan sang manager menginjak pedal _gas_ membuat mereka mengingat semua kejadian yang sasaeng lakukan datang kembali lagi—dan kali ini ditunjukkan untuk _Taeyong_. Naas-nya, semua itu ditunjukkan kepada _van_ yang ditumpangi oleh Taeyong dan member EXO-M lainnya. Dan hal ini membuat ketegangan di antara mereka.

.

.

.

"哥，我很怕,"—_Brother_, _I'm so afraid_.

Tao memperat genggamannya pada lengan kemeja Kris.

"我就在这里,"

—_I'm right here._

Kris menggelus rambut _silver_ Tao lembut, berusaha menenangkan _maknae_ yang satu itu.

.

.

.

Sebuah tabrakan kecil mengenai bagian belakang _van_ mereka. Membuat Luhan dan Xiumin ketakutan. Berulang kali Luhan mendesih memanggil nama _Sehun_. Ia tidak mau dirinya mati sia-sia—dan tidak mau mengingat kejadian setahun yang lalu dimana _sasaeng_ _fans_ menyebabkan kecelakaan beruntun.

"_Hyung_, a—apa kita akan ba—baik saja ?" kini Taeyong bersuara.

Lay tersenyum miris—ia tidak mau _hoobae_-nya itu mendadak berhenti karena serangan _sasaeng_. Ia menggenggam tangan yang sudah berkeringat dingin itu.

"_Gwaenchana_, ini hanya sementara saja—kita semua—,"

Ucapan Lay terpotong karena lagi-lagi van mereka terbentur keras, menyebabkan van mereka oleng dan tak terkendali. Manager membanting setir, sayangnya hal itu membuat van itu tertabrak dengan mobil lainnya. Karena _syok_, sang manager yang sudah mengurusi EXO selama 2 tahun—pingsan. Beruntung tidak ada yang terluka. Hanya saja—kecelakaan ini membuat banyak perhatian publik terutama—

.

.

.

_Netizen_.

.

.

.

[222+, 13-] _Setelah kecelakaan Jongdae-ya, ada kecelakaan lagi—ini benar-benar gila !_

[109+, 15-] _Seharusnya fans china macam mereka di penjara saja ! Mereka nyaris membunuh idola mereka sendiri !_

[114+, 17-] _Kemana Lee Soo Man ? kkk ~ Seharusnya dia melaporkan ini semua ke polisi._

[156+, 3-] _Aku bukan fans, tapi kelakuan mereka yang terus melukai idolanya, tidak bisa dimaafkan_.

[100 +, 34-] _Hey ! Kudengar ada SM Rookies di dalam van mereka ! Kurasa dia akan berhenti setelah kejadian. Kkkk ~_

.

.

.

Suho membatalkan keberangkatannya kembali ke _Seoul_, tetapi ia melarang rekan-rekan yang lainnya untuk ikut. Walau Sehun terus-terusan memaksakan diri untuk ikut—akhirnya beberapa _staff_ dikerahkan untuk menyeret si _maknae_ itu. Suho berulang kali memohon agar _Yixing_—rekan _terdekat_nya dan lahir di tahun sama dengannya—tidak terjadi apa-apa dan berharap bahwa ia tidak terluka sama sekali, mengingat ia mengidap penyakit _Blood Disorder_ dan _Hemofilia_. Kalau sampai terluka, kemungkinan ia koma sangat besar.

Ia melangkahkan kaki-nya secara terburu-buru mencari ruangan gawat darurat. Ia tidak mempedulikan banyak orang mengenalinya—atau berdesas-desus bertanya-tanya mengapa seorang Suho bisa berada di rumah sakit tersebut.

"小孩子,"—_Young man_.

Suho langsung menolehkan kepalanya dan menemukan wanita separuh baya—parah cantik, dan ber_dimple_ persis dengan rekannya, Lay—dan Suho mengenalinya. Ia adalah ibunda Lay—_Zhang Meilin_.

"你这么样？"—_Are you alright_ ?

Beruntung, selama _trainee_ dia belajar sedikit mandarin—namun, tidak sebagus Xiumin dan Chen. Suho menghela nafas panjang dan ulang kali menggelengkan kepala. Ibu _Zhang_ memijat leher bagian belakang Suho—seperti yang sering dilakukan oleh Lay.

"谢谢你,"—_Thank you_, ucap Suho masih dalam logat Korea yang sangat kental.

"没关心,"—_No Problem_, ibu _Zhang_ tersenyum.

"你的孩子。。。"—_Your Son_…

Suho sulit mencari kata-kata untuk melengkapi kalimatnya. Ia menyesal tidak memperdalam bahasa mandarinnya.

"Ah ! 我的艺兴吗？他是那边,"—Ah! _You mean, My Yixing ? He is on right there_.

Ibu _Zhang_ menunjukkan keberadaan anaknya. Suho menolehkan kepalanya kemana arah yang ditunjukkan oleh ibu _Zhang_. Suho menggangguk dan berterima kasih kepada ibu _Zhang_—ia bergegas lari ke tempat Lay berada dan membuat ibu _Zhang _menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

.

.

.

"Yixing !"

Pemuda yang dipanggil menolehkan kepalanya dan menemukan orang yang dicintainya datang dengan nafas terengah-engah. Lay langsung tersenyum, ketika pemuda dengan label _Guardian Angel_ itu memeluknya.

"Yixing ! Kau baik-baik saja ?"

"Aku tidak apa, _Joonma_. Bahkan tidak terluka sama sekali," balas Lay—_Oh_, ia sangat merindukan pelukan ini.

"Syukurlah," Suho melepaskan pelukannya.

Lay tersenyum.

"Kudengar _Manager_-_hyung_, dia pingsan ?" tanya Suho.

"Kata dokter, dia hanya syok—beruntung _Air bag_ Van berfungsi, kalau tidak pasti nyawa _hyung_ melayang," jawab Lay polos.

Suho terkekeh melihat kepolosan Lay—sekaligus kelucuan Lay dengan bahasa Korea-nya.

"Lalu, bagaimana bisa _Eomma_-_nim_ kemari ? Bukankah asalmu di _Changsa_ ?" tanya Suho.

Lay memiringkan kepalanya lucu, "Apa aku belum cerita padamu kalau _mama_ datang ke _showcase_ kita semalam ?"

Suho menggeleng kecil, "Tidak,"

"_Mama_—dia jauh-jauh datang dari Changsa untuk menonton _Showcase_ kita. Begitu ia mendapat kabar kalau aku kecelakaan, beliau langsung kemari,"

Bibir Suho membentuk bulat sempurna.

"Tapi Yixing—aku senang aku tidak kehilangan kau,"

Lay tersenyum.

"_Nado_,"

.

.

.

Kris mendapat luka benturan karena melindungi Tao dari benturan itu—ia harus mendapatkan rawat intensif dari medis. Sedangkan, Tao, ia terus-menerus terisak dan tidak melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"Nah, selesai. Mungkin besok lusa perbannya bisa di buka—beristirahat yang banyak," kata _suster_.

"谢谢你,"—_Thank you_.

"没关心,"—_No Problem._

Ketika melihat suster itu pergi—ia menatap Tao yang masih terisak.

"_Aigoo_, maaf adik kecil. Aku tidak memiliki permen atau balon—jadi, berhentilah menangis," ucap Kris lembut.

Tao memukul lengan Kris pelan.

"_Aigoo_, _wae geurae_ ?"

"Kau tidak seharusnya melindungiku," lirih Tao.

Kris mendengus, "Bagaimana aku membiarkan kamu terluka—_Leader_ macam apa, kalau aku tidak bisa melindungimu dari bahaya ?"

"Aku—Aku…"

"Dengar ya, _Taozi_. Setelah kejadian Chen, aku tidak membiarkan siapa pun di memberku terluka—bukan karena kau—_emm_, rekan _terdekat_-ku… Tetapi _You are my precious_," bantah Kris.

Tulang pipi Tao pun mengembang dan memeluk Kris.

"Terima kasih kau telah melindungku," ucap Tao.

"_Your welcome,_ _Brother_,"

.

.

.

Kris mulai mencari _staff _yang lain untuk menanyakan kapan mereka akan terbang kembali ke _Seoul_. Namun, sebelum itu ia mendengar satu _staff_ yang lain sedang membicarakan sesuatu—dan membuat Kris diam-diam mendengar pembicaraan tersebut.

"_Showcase_ kemarin sangat lancar—lebih dari kata lancar,"

"Ya, Kehadiran _Taeyong_ benar-benar meringankan beban para _staff_," balas yang lain.

"Setuju, kecelakaan Chen membuat repot para _staff_—coba jika ia tidak berulah, pasti tidak terjadi apa-apa,"

.

.

.

Mendengar pembicaraan kedua _staff_ tersebut, membuat Kris semakin geram dan ia menggepal tangannya dengan keras.

.

.

.

"_Hey_ ! Bagaimana kita usulkan _Taeyong_ untuk menggantikan Chen pada _sajangnim_ ? Lagipula suara Taeyong tidak buruk,"

"_Wah ! _Idemu bagus juga ! Aku tidak sabar untuk memberikan ajuan ini pada _sajangnim_,"

.

.

.

[105+, 65-] **Tetapi seandainya Chen berbaring koma—dan tidak bangun-bangun, Taeyong lah menjadi kandidatnya.**

.

.

.

"Apa kata kalian ?"

.

.

.

TBC

…

Preview untuk _next chapter_ :

"Kau bercanda, Kris ?"

"Aku tidak bercanda, Suho,"

.

.

.

"Chen,"

Lelaki berwajah lembut itu menggenggam tangan lemah dan pucat itu. Matanya sudah sembab dan pipinya pun terlihat basah karena air matanya.

"Bangunlah, situasi mulai tidak terkendali di sini,"

.

.

.

"Kau bawa aku kemana, _bastard_ ?"

"Sudah diamlah ! Pakai saja _seat belt_-mu !"

.

.

.

Pendek ya… Maafkan…

Aku tidak kuat kalau bikin FF angst yang panjang-panjang. Bisa-bisa saya nangis dan mewek duluan. Terima kasih yang sudah _review_—yang belum review tolong di review.  
Tolong berikan semangat pada _dzuizhang_ kita—si _galaxy captain_.  
Aku dari kemarin baca komentar _netizen_ bahwa si Kris di cap sebagai _The Most irresponsible leader_. Bacanya miris. Aku berharap Kris tidak melihat komentar dari _netizen_-_netizen_—berharap Baekhyun membutakan matanya sesaat dan tidak melihat komentar tajam itu dan berharap Chanyeol membakar semua artikel-artikel dan rumor-rumor yang menyinggung mengenai _Wufan_-_gege_.

#StaystrongEXOFans

#OT11naestyleaniya

#WeBelieveinYouKris

#EXOSaranghaja

XOXO

Lin


End file.
